


Don't forget

by Reidzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Drama, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: В кресле сидит мужчина, он из своего угла наблюдает за мрачными тенями, шастающим по кухне. И кажется, что все в этом месте потеряло краски, словно Северус в мрачной черно-белой пленке тридцатых годов. Вставать ему совершенно, омерзительно-точно не хочется. Кресло - громоздкое, жесткое, мрачное и абсолютно неудобное. Но мужчина упорно сидит в нем. Кухня кажется брошенной. Из открытого окна дует, и по столешнице уродливо-медленно скользят фантики, салфетки.А он все равно мертв.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 10





	Don't forget

Остывшая кружка чая. Под ней — разводы.

В кресле сидит мужчина, он из своего угла наблюдает за мрачными тенями, шастающим по кухне. И кажется, что все в этом месте потеряло краски, словно Северус в мрачной черно-белой пленке тридцатых годов.

Вставать ему совершенно, омерзительно точно не хочется. Кресло — громоздкое, жесткое, мрачное и абсолютно неудобное. Но мужчина упорно сидит в нем.

Кухня кажется брошенной. Из открытого окна дует, и по столешнице уродливо-медленно скользят фантики, салфетки. Северус взглядом цепляется за бледно-голубую ручку кружки — уже второй. От нее видна только ручка и ничего более — сахарница закрывает.

Не хочется забывать о второй…

Но уже сейчас Северус не помнит ни узора на ее поверхности, ни ее формы. Словно это и вовсе никому не нужные детали. В памяти только строгая черная кружка с массивной ручкой. Мужчина раздраженно скрипит зубами и впивается в жесткие подлокотники кресле бледными худыми пальцами.

_— Северус?_

Он поворачивает голову в сторону, готовый подскочить. И смеется. Потому что никого нет. В этой квартире только он и проклятое чувство бесконечной пустоты.

«О, подруга, мы давно не виделись! Я скучал. Почти забыл, что ты — мой самый верный спутник», — хочется кричать, но Северус только кривит губы и молчит, не отводя тяжелого взгляда от столешницы. А взгляд все равно пустой. Не осознанный.

Кресло почти поглощает мужчину — он чувствует, как мягко проваливается в его глубины. И поэтому резко подрывается, встает из кресла, нервно одергивая полу мантии. Расстегивает подрагивающими пальцами верхние пуговицы сюртука, который начал невыносимо душить, а после медленными шагами идет в сторону кухни.

На столе небольшая, бледно-голубая кружка с темно-зеленым узором из завитков.

В душе — равнодушие и пустота. Эмоции выцвели, как и весь этот небольшой мир.

В памяти — улыбка и глаза. В реальности — ничего. Северус стоит у окна и смотрит в него. Перед ним — поле из белых цветов. Не важно каких. Лишь белое покрывало, которое подобно снегу укрывает все вокруг дома. Перед глазами черный гроб. Нереальный. Скупой. Угловатый. Легкая тесьма витиеватых белых узоров тонкой кистью на его крышке и по бокам.

Северус сжимает до побеления костяшек кулаки. А после с обреченным стоном разворачивается к ближайшей стене, по которой бьет кулаками. Чтобы до крови. А после смотрит на разбитые костяшки. Сухо. Равнодушно.  
  
_— Северус, твои руки…_  
  
Разбитый и одинокий он сходит с ума.

Потому что под черной крышкой какого-то футуристического на его взгляд гроба оказалась темная взлохмаченная макушка.  
Потому что зеленые глаза прикрыты веками.  
Потому что костюм сидит неправильно-идеально.  
Потому что лицо бледное, с отливом желтого.  
Потому что Гарри Джеймс Поттер умер пару дней назад на очередном своем задании, не успев попрощаться с ним, Северусом.

Квартира просторная.

_— Северус, я люблю тебя._

Все, что есть у него — галлюцинации-воспоминания о днях, что они прожили вместе. В этом доме. Вдвоем. А все, что ему остается — смотреть на бледно-голубую кружку и кривить губы, вспоминая, как уверенно и цепко хватают за ручку ее загорелые сильные руки.


End file.
